Growing up a Winchester
by Just-a-fan22815
Summary: Just a little prequel to my story The Youngest Winchester. A series of short stories that follows the lives of Sam, Dean and Holly after the fire as they grow up into the hunting lives
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC nor will I ever own anything besides Holly

**Chapter 1- after the fire**

It has been one month, one month since that dreadful night the Winchester children's mother was taken from them in a fire. A ten year old Dean and a six year old Sam sit on the couch in a motel room. Dean has barely said anything the past four weeks and Sam would not stop asking about Mary he knew she was gone he just didn't really understand why she was gone. John left a while ago to go talk to Missouri, whatever that meant. Dean was to out of it to care

Dean turned on the tv while he made mac n cheese to distract Sam for awhile. Holly is sleeping still thankfully, Dean hasn't even touched her let alone hold her since John made him take her out of the house with Sam during the fire,it bought back memories. Its not that Dean hates his baby sister he loves her and Sam more than anything, he would do anything for them, and it was his job to protect them. But it was too much for Dean to deal with when he's been trying so hard to forget.

Normally John was around to deal with the crying and diaper changes, but he said he wouldn't be back until tomorrow so Dean prayed she would just sleep until John got home but if only he could be so lucky. When Holly wasn't asleep all she would do is cry non stop until she exhausted herself back to sleep. No baby should ever cry that much, Its weird even at that age its like she knew someone important in her life was gone.

Dean put the food on the table.

"Sammy dinner" He called putting mac n cheese in a bowl on the table. Sam took his seat. They boys ate in silence until Sam started

"De" Sam said

"What?" He asked

"I miss her" Sam said causing Dean to get teary eyed

"Yeah me too" Dean said swallowing the lump in his throat

"Is that why Daddy's so sad" he asked

"Hurry up and eat so you can take your bath" Dean said giving Sam a look that screamed stop talking about it

After Sam was all cleaned up and put to bed Dean was exhausted as soon as he hit the mattress he heard a noise from the playpen Holly was asleep in

"God please no" Dean pleaded then as if on cue Holly started screaming

"Please stop" Dean pleaded not moving

Holly's cries woke Sam who for a six year old knew how to take care of his baby sister. He used to help Mary with her all of the time. Sam got up and ran to to the fridge his tiny feet padded on the floor. He heated up her bottle and tested it. When it was warm enough he picked her up and fed her and burped her, but she would not stop crying. She didn't need a diaper change and just had her bottle and Sam didn't know what to do, he started panicking about thirty minutes went by

"Make it stop!" Dean said

"De I don't know whats wrong she wont stop!" Sam cried

"De!" Sam yelled. Dean sat up he didn't know what Sam wanted him to do about it.

"She wont stop! You take her!" Sam yelled sounding as frustrated as a six year old could

"Sam I can't" He said

"You can its easy!" Sam yelled over his baby sisters cries "De please!" Sam cried handing Dean the baby. Dean hesitantly took her. As soon as she was in Dean's arms the crying stopped.

Holly looked up at him with her big green eyes which were glossy from tears

"Hey kiddo" Dean cooed with tears forming in his eyes as all of the memories started to flood back

"See, easy" Sam said

Holly grabbed a fistful of Deans shirt with one hand and wrapped her other hand around one of his fingers with a death grip like she was holding on for life. She curled into his chest the constant rising and falling of his breathing seemed to sooth her to sleep. Dean didn't want to let her go he just sat there holding her and looking at her with wonder. Sam had passed out next to Dean a while ago. Dean looked down at his baby sister

"I love you and Sammy, and I promise that nothing is ever gonna happen to you two ever, because i'm you're big brother and I promise you i'll always protect you" he said kissing the top of her head. A small smile spread across her lips in acknowledgement making him chuckle slightly

John Winchester had just learned the truth about everything and was headed back to the motel earlier than expected. He walked in the door to see his oldest son laying on his bed with arm around his younger brother who is curled into his side and his baby sister sleeping soundly and contently on his chest. A small smile spread across John's face and a stray tear fell down his cheek maybe for awhile they would be okay

Thanks for reading, on a quick note I will be working on this as well as the youngest winchester, these are just short stories to fill in the time in between the youngest winchester's chapters, so you the readers don't get bored and know i'm still working on both and didn't fall of the face of the earth :)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: School

Holly: 2

Dean: 12

Sam: 8

Lafayette Louisiana

It was that time of year again. Summer was over and Sam and Dean had to start school. John was relieved, the boys would be gone for eight hours and he'd have eight hours to just relax. He was worried mostly about Holly, it's like she was attached at the hip with her brothers at such a young age especially Dean. Every time Sam went somewhere without her she pouted and complained but when Dean went somewhere with out her she freaked.

John couldn't help but feel his two year old daughter's separation problem with her brothers was his fault. He left Dean in charge all of the time when he couldn't be around and Dean pretty much became the parental figure in her life, but maybe it was better than his parenting, it might be best she looks up to Dean since he can't be around much. No what was he thinking you can't drop a kid on a twelve year old besides Dean already took on Sam he didn't need to raise two kids when he was one himself. Maybe it was his fault for drilling Dean so much on taking care of Sam and Holly but he was doing his best it wasn't easy Mary died only a little over a year ago.

The alarm bought John out of his thoughts. Sam easily got up, time to wake up Dean, well this should be fun

"Dean!" John yelled he got no response, he swore it he didn't know any better he'd think the kid was in a coma

He got up and slapped Dean's feet

"Dean! Wake up!" He yelled internally laughing at how deeply his son slept and how Sam was the exact opposite.

Sam took after John, he got up and got ready on time. Dean, was like Mary it took hell to get him out of bed. It was too soon to tell but John prayed Holly would take after him and Sam although she was already showing signs of being like Dean.

"Five more minutes" Dean said rolling over and burring his face in his pillow

"Dean you're gonna be late on your first day" John said sternly

"So" Dean said. John grabbed is ankles and pulled him out of bed

Dean lay still on the floor

"Dean! Go get ready now!" He yelled

"Yessir" Dean mumbled grabbing his stuff and going to the bathroom

"I don't get it dad" Dean said walking out of the bathroom

"Whats that Dean-o" John asked

"Why do we have to go to school, you can't let us choose It's not like you need a degree for hunting, although geek boy here would happily stay in class what about me" Dean said

"Hey!" Sam yelled elbowing Dean

"Boys" John sighed it was to early for this

"Dean education is important, you can't be a truant" John explained

"But dad" Dean complained

"eat your breakfast" John said changing the subject. Dean went to go pick Holly up

"I'll get her Kiddo" John said, Dean nodded sitting at the table pouring cereal for him and Sam. The boys finished eating and left to walk to school, under any other circumstances John would drive them but the school is only about two blocks away.

"Bye boys" John said as the walked out the door

"Bye dad" they said in a miserable unison as they walked to school.

Now comes the fun part of waking up Holly and trying to explain Dean and Sam were at school

He cut an apple for her and poured some juice in a sipe cup

"Holls" he said gently nudging her shoulder. She clenched the stuffed bear Bobby gave her and rolled over

"Baby girl there's an apple waiting for you" He said she instant sat up

"Apple" she repeated grinning putting her arms in the air for John to pick her up. He placed her in her high chair and she happily started eating

She looked around the room noticing Sam and Dean weren't joining her at the table.

Oh no John thought here it comes

John looked as her big green eyes became glossy from newly forming tears

"De! S'mmy!" She cried looking around trying to get out of her seat, she jumped out of her chair and ran into the other room "De! S'mmy" she called looking around.

John picked her up and sat her on the bed and crouched down eye level with her

"Daddy where S'mmy and De go?" She asked crying

"Holly they went to school" John said

"But why?" She asked her face scrunched up in confusion, John's heart melted she looked like Mary, all of her expressions reminded her of Mary, it didn't help she was looking more like her every day

John didn't notice but his eyes started to water a little

"Daddy wats wrong?" She asked noticing his eyes

"Nothing Baby girl" he said wiping his eyes. She tilted her head in concentration before wrapping her arms around her fathers neck and kissing his cheek

"Its okay Daddy, i'm not sad anymore" she said. This made John start to get watery eyed again.

"Now what was that for kiddo?" He asked her arms still hanging around his neck

"Cause thats wat you do to make me less sad" she smiled. He picked her up and kissed the top of her head

"Daddy are you stwill sad?" She asked

"No baby girl, no" he said. "Now what does Holly want to do today?" He asked looking at her

"Park!" She shrieked happily

"Okay" John said he went to change

Her clothes

"No Daddy!I'm a big girl I can do it! De says so" she said with a look of pure determination John chuckled, more evidence she was stubborn and determined just like her mother

She managed to get her black long sleeve on and put her black and hot pink plaid flannel John got her over it.

She slipped on her elastic waisted jeans and put on her pink velcro shoes

"All done!" She yelled

"Wow good job Holls!" John said proud he then looked down and noticed her shoes on the wrong feet

"But Holls" he stopped her "shoes" he chuckled she quickly fixed them

He helped her tie up her curly blonde hair in a neat pony tail

"Ready?" He asked

"Ready" she said. The park was in walking distance, there was only a few other parents there. Holly bolted to the playground. She was good at walking/running and really coordinated for a two year old "careful Holly!" He yelled after her

"Kay Daddy!" She yelled back

John was standing nervously an man with grey hair was sitting on the bench. He noticed John's nervousness

"Sonny take a seat you're gonna burn a whole in the ground" the man said in a southern drawl making space for John on the bench

"Tom Jacobson" the man said putting out his hand

"John Winchester" John said shaking it

"She your first?" Tom asked

"No actually" John chuckled "I have a twelve year old and eight year old boy, she's my only girl" John said

"That explains it she's the baby girl of the family" the man chuckled

"Yeah, it's just me and my kids I don't worry much about my boys but it's different with her" John said

"Whats her name?" Tom asked

"Holland, Holly shes two" John answered

Tom chuckled "son calm down I have four girls all grown up now and let me give you a life lesson here. Girls are just as much bruisers as boys, they may be even tougher, but you shouldn't worry now. Just wait until the teenage years, and good luck cause she's a beautiful girl" Tom said

"Yeah" John chuckled "when those years come its gonna take every ounce of my strength not to lock her in her room"

Tom laughed "trust me that only makes them want to rebel more"

"I see Holland has met my granddaughter Lacy, she's four" Tom said

John looked over to see a little girl with chocolate brown hair and amber looking eyes

"She's adorable" John said

"Looks like they're getting along" Tom said

"Thats good, usually the only socialization she gets is with her brothers" John chuckled

"So John, how long you've been a hunter?" Tom asked out of the blue

John was shocked and immediately on alert

"Calm down i'm not a threat just what you can call a friend, now what would cause a young man like you with three kids to destroy his life" Tom asked

"How did you-?"

"You have the look, the look that you've seen things, experienced things. Takes a hunter to know a hunter" Tom said

"My wife a little more than a year ago, she was killed" John said

"Thats tough, i'm not judging you for picking this life, i'm not gonna try to talk you out if it cause you got a dammed stubborn look about you, i'm just saying if you're in town, if you ever need anything you call me" Tom said writing down his number

"Yeah" John said "thank you"

Holly and Lacy came running over

"Having fun kiddo?" John asked

"Yeah" she nodded

"Hey Lacy we should head back your moms gonna get worried" Tom said

"But pops" she cried she had a similar accent to Tom's

"We'll be around again" John said

"Okay bye Holly" Lacy said hugging her

"Bye Lacy" Holly said

Tom and John nodded at each other before walking off. John didn't know but every time He would come to town Holly and Lacy would be like partners in crime and inseparable, she just made her life time friend.

As they got back to the motel John couldn't help but think what a strange meeting.

"Ya burnt out yet kiddo" John asked

"No" she said stubbornly crossing her arms across her chest

"Okay I'll just lay on the couch myself and watch the cars all alone" John said walking over and laying on the couch. He smirked hearing the patter of Holly's feet on the floor as she ran over and curled up on his chest and fell asleep watching Dukes of Hazzard (aka the cars to Holly). John realized in that moment he's nothing with out his boys and his baby girl

Thanks for reading, I'm not really going in any age order and remember i'm taking requests so if any of you lovely readers have a brilliant idea that you would like me to incorporate you can PM me or leave it in a review


	3. Chapter 3

Dean:18

Sam:14

Holly:8

First hunt

Holly's getting ready to go on her first hunt, much to John and Dean's dismay. John wanted to wait until summer before Holly started, but her being the stubborn person she was fought them hard on it. John finally agreed but it was a strictly watch and learn case no interfering at all.

It was a vengeful spirit case, the body was in the house somewhere.

They headed out to the abandoned house and regrouped outside.

John handed Holly the shot gun

"Kiddo I still don't know if you should be doing this" John said concerned

She just shot him her determined look that reminded him of Mary

"I can do it daddy! I swear!" Holly said

"Holls, you can get hurt" Dean said, she just gave him an angry glare

"Holly Dean and Dad are right" Sam said "you can get really hurt"

"But I won't!" She yelled.

"You guys have been training me over a year now! I can do it" She said

"Okay" John sighed

"Dad" Dean said

"I can do it De!" I yelled. He just shook his head and stopped talking about it

"Okay, we split up. Sam and Dean top floor, Holly you get basement with me" John said we all nodded and went our separate ways.

"Remember Holly watch and learn" John said

"I know Daddy" she sighed rolling her eyes

"Hey! Look alive Holland! This is important!" John yelled

"Sorry" she replied quickly. He nodded leading the way to the basement, there was piles of junk everywhere. The house was stopped mid-construction so cement blocks were lying everywhere.

"Watch my back Kiddo" John said. She cocked the shot gun and nodded

He was searching while Holly was standing guard with her flashlight and shot gun.

She felt a cold breeze pass her.

"Okay, I got the bones" John said pouring salt and kerosene on them.

Holly turned around to see the ghost of a twelve year old boy who was murdered in the house and dumped in the basement. She fired the gun but not before the spirit threw her. She landed on a pile of ruble and her side hit a cement block. She heard a distinct crack

"Ah!" She cried

"Holly!" John yelled running over. The spirit showed up and threw John across the room she saw the lighter on the floor she jumped to her feet running over and flicking the lighter. She was struggling

"C'mon" she cried. It finally lit and she tossed it on the bones finishing the job.

John got up and walked over putting a hand on her shoulder. He assumed she was okay because she was able to get back up and toss the lighter

"Good Job kiddo" John said. Sam and Dean came running down the stairs

"You finished it?" Dean asked

"Actually Holly did" Dad said.

"Really?" Sam asked

"Yeah" Dad replied with a proud smirk, thats all Holly wanted to see

"Well good job" Dean said. They headed back to the motel. John went to his room and packed up leaving for another hunt already. He was having us stay back.

Holly went back to Sam and Dean's room. John let the kids start having their own room since Dean was 18 now.

John said his goodbyes and he would be back soon. Holly went to the bathroom to change into her pajamas. She lifted her shirt over her head and winced. There was already bruising she must've cracked a few ribs.

"Oh no" she said to herself. There is no way she could tell the boys about this. She could hear it now, we told you so.

This was going to be a hard one to hide. She slipped on a longsleeve tee shirt she stole from Sam it went past her knees, it was like a blanket on her. She put her pj pants on and walked out.

Four days have passed and she was doing a good job at hiding it. The boys didn't even suspect it.

Sam was out in town and it was just Holly and Dean in the motel room now. She passed out on the couch in an awkward position. Dean we t to pick her up and put her in the bed.

As soon as he picked her up she woke up and let out a yelp

He quickly put her down

"Holly! Hey whats wrong" he asked becoming suspicious

Her eyes teared up from the pain, he put pressure right on the worst part

"Nothing" she said

"Holly" he warned

"I said nothing De! I'm fine" she cried

He just pinned her down

"De!" She yelled fighting him

He lifted her shirt to her ribs and saw all of the bruising. She quickly pulled her shirt back down

"Did it happen on the hunt?" Dean asked in a serious tone

She remained silent

"Holland!" He yelled she flinched at the use of her full name

"Yes" she cried

"God dammit Holly!" Dean yelled

"We told you you were going to get hurt! Why the hell didn't you say anything!" He yelled. She tried to stop crying

"This is important! If you get hurt you have to tell us!" Dean yelled

"I'm sorry" she said

"Well sorry isn't going to change anything" he said in a serious tone

"Dean, please don't tell dad" She pleaded

"What?" He asked still pissed off

"Please De, don't tell him" she cried with a look of desperation. Dean knew that look, and he hated that look. He knew that she just wanted John to be proud and she felt like she let him down.

"Okay" he sighed

"Thanks" she said

"Kiddo next time you get hurt you have to tell me, I won't tell Dad this time and there better not be a next time" Dean warned

She nodded wiping her eyes

"Okay c'mon" Dean said he made her go lay down in bed. He handed her some pain killers and a frozen bag of Peas.

She dozed off and Dean put the makeshift ice pack back into the freezer.

He sighed sitting on the couch. Thinking about what he was gonna do, she was just like him.

Oh no she's gonna be trouble when she gets older. He thought in horror


	4. Chapter 4

Sam:18

Holly:11

Dean:22

I dreaded this moment. I slowly walked to the impala, dad was waiting he looked pissed. Earlier today my english teacher yelled at me for not having the assignment done, but I didn't even go to the school she assigned it. I should have just shut up but my attitude got the when better of me, lets just say some words were said, which she was shocked were in my vocabulary. They called dad to come get me, I'm already regretting every word.

I slowly got in the car, I didn't say a single word. I felt dad looking at me but I didn't dare make eye contact.

"What do you have to say for yourself?" Dad asked. I remained silent

"Holland! Look at me when I'm talking to you!" Dad yelled. I felt tears pool in my eyes, but I quickly wiped them away and turned in my seat to face him

"When I ask you a question you answer me!" Dad yelled.

"I'm not sorry she deserved it" I answered.

" yeah well you're going to be sorry you're cleaning all the weapons for a month" dad said

I bit my tongue knowing if I add anything else it would just escalate, so for now I'll just accept the punishment it's not the worst we've had

Not another word was said the entire ride back to the motel. Walked in the room Sam was in his room and Dean was at the store

"Better get to work" dad said handing me the weapons duffle. I didn't object, I sat at the kitchen table and started my punishment.

Twenty minutes later Sam came walking out and handed dad a paper. I glanced over and saw the Stanford stamp at the top. Oh no, ever since sam graduated he's been constantly fighting with dad about college.

"What the hell is this?" Dad askes

"Exactly what it looks like" Sam answered

"Sam we've been over this" dad sighed

"No, you know what! Most people are happy when their kids score a full ride ro Stanford!" Sam yelled as Dean walked in placing the bags on the table

Dad and Sam didn't even notice Dean walk in

"Sam your place is here you're not going!" Dad yelled.

"Holly go to your room, now" Dean said. I complied

I heard the three of them fighting. All of it just sounded like loud noise until one distinct thing stood out.

"If you walk out that door don't you ever come back!" I heard dad yell, thats all it took for me ro go running out the door after Sam, ignoring Dean's shouts after me. Sam can't leave, he's who I talk to when there's no one else. I can't talk to Dean oe dad the way I can with Sam. He can't leave, I need him.

"Sam!" I yelled after him with tears in my eyes

"Sammy! Please don't go! You can't leave me! Sammy please!" I yelled after him in hysterics Dean grabbed me around the waist and started dragging me back towards the room

Sam just turned around "watch me" he stated emotionless. Dean shot him a look and sam walked off

"Holly" Dean said. I tore from his grip and ran to my room slamming the door.

I just curled up on my bed and cried until my body couldn't produce tears anymore.

A few hours later there was a knock at the door before it slowly opened.

"Holly" dad said "There's food for you in the kitchen" he said, I nodded not feeling much like talking or eating

A few weeks passed. I just pretended Sam was locked in his room reading or something, its the only reason I've been functioning lately.

It felt like everything was back to normal.

Me, Dean and Dad are eating, dad's being extremely nice which means bad news

"We're uh-heading out tonight. We have a case a few towns over" dad suddenly said. I knew it

I wanted to scream at him, not without Sam! But I know it'll only make things worse. I went to my room and started to pack my bag, dad walked in and sat on the bed

"Whats up?" I asked

"Just wanted to make sure you're okay, I know this is hard-" he started. But I cut him off

"Daddy, I'm fine" I insisted. He nodded getting up

"Be out in five" he said walking out. We got to the town the next day. Apparently it was a demon case, fantastic...stupid demons

We got our room in a motel but we were waiting until night to head to where the demons were supposedly staying. Dad was prepareing everything we need while me and Dean were on the couch.

"Hey I'm gonna go grab a soda" I said

"Okay" dad said as I left the room. I put my money in the machine, but I couldn't shake the feeling I was being watched

I turned away, when I turned back around I saw a black cloud of smoke. It forced itself into my body. For a moment everything went black.

I stood up, I was conscious but I had no control over my movements. I'm being possessed.

Get out of me! I yelled trying my hardest to fight, only to get a chuckle in response from the demon. I walked into the room.

"Where's your soda kiddo?" Dad asked.

"Changed my mind" I shrugged. Dean looked at me strangely.

Dean! Dad! I screamed out on the inside c'mon please! I said fighting hard

"Ready to head out out tonight?" Dad asked.

"Yeah I remarked a little too cheerful. C'mon guys! Its not me! I said

I walked over to grab the remote off the table, the demon used my left hand. Dean immediately grabved my arm

"What" I asked, Dean!

"Christo" he said. My eyes went black

Dad threw holy water on me, it hurt like a bitch

"Holly!" Dean yelled

"Holly's gone" it laughed. Dad threw more holy water on me as Dean tied me to the chair.

"Oh John John John" the demon laughed "your baby girl has some major issues with you" it stated stop! I screamed on the inside,

"Shut up, you don't get to talk" Dean said

"How could you give up so easily, how could you give up on Sam? You know you're the one who taught her family is everything, and yet your giving up on yours" the demon said shut up! I screamed

"Thats enough" dad said

"You know you really let her down" the demon said "she's all alone now, sam was the only one who understands"

Dean started the exorcism. I don't remember much from that point on. I came to on the couch in our room.

Dad was at the table and I didn't see Dean any where.

"Holly" he said noticeing I was awake. He walked over and sat on on the coffee table in front of me

"So what do you remeber" dad asked

"Uh- I was possessed, not fun" I recalled. I actually remeber everything

"Holls...the demon said somethings" dad said

"Yeah I was possessed" I tried to avoid this

"Holly this is your chance to tell me, is that how you really feel?" He asked i nodded feeling tears flow down my cheeks, he pulled me into a hug and kissed the top of my head

"I'm never giving up on this family" he said

Thanks for reading :) and thanks to Ladysunshine6 for the request


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone, sorry i've been MIA lately i've just been super busy (finals :p) but I promise i'm still writing :) its just taking me a bit longer than usual. I also just want to put it out there that you can send requests, just pm me or leave it in a review. Don't be shy, I love all ideas and no ideas are stupid. Anyway I hope you enjoy :)

This chapter is for CheesyPeeps, thanks for the request (sorry it's way later then I thought)

It's been a few weeks since my little possession incident, just if you were wondering it was not a fun time. All in all it's been a little over a month since Sam's been gone, Dean's been practically bending over backwards to cheer me up.

So I put on that fake smile and tone of voice I know he could see right through because he uses that tone all of the time. The "I'm fine" tone but what I'm currently feeling is actually the exact opposite of fine. At least i'm trying, trying now a days trying is the only way i've been able to get by.

It's just been me and Dean, dad is god knows where. Dean and dad had a little disagreement between two hunts a few days ago on whose hunt was more important and should take first priority. We went our separate ways. Dean took me with him, not that I had much say in the matter, Dean just took me. When dad tried to object Dean practically stood up to him and said no.

Dean knows me, he knows I can take dad's drill Sargent behavior, but thats the point Dean knows me on a level that dad couldn't understand

So here we are, in some run down motel in Rhode Island, i'm not even one hundred percent sure exactly what we're hunting.

Dean left awhile ago to follow up a potential lead, I stayed at the motel. I wasn't feeling up to it, I haven't really been feeling up to anything lately.

The only thing thats been on my mind is the absence of someone who was like a best friend, no actually more than a best friend my brother. My brothers are everything to me, and with one of them gone nothing is right.

My phone's been sitting on the table, the thought of calling Sam has been haunting me the past few days. Of course i'm mad but I get why he left even though I don't agree with it. I miss Sam more then I thought I'd ever miss anything.

I picked my cell up off the table and dialed the familiar number, it rang until voicemail. Of course "hey it's Sam, leave a message and i'll try to get back to you as soon as possible" his voice mail played. Hearing his voice again hit me like a ton of bricks, I got a lump in my throat and felt tears start to form in my eyes

"Um-hey Sammy it's me...I was just uh wondering how you're doing and how Stanford is... I uh love you and I really miss you Sammy, call me back" I said, my voice cracking. I felt tears run down my cheeks. Maybe he'd just in a class or something. I waited and waited until the time a class normally takes past, I dialed his number again and it rang straight to voicemail. "hey it's Sam, leave a message and i'll try to get back to you as soon as possible" the recording played

"Hey Sammy it's just me again, I really miss you call me" I said hanging up and sighing. Maybe today is just a busy day, he'll get my messages.

(Dean's POV)

I was about to walk through the motel room door when I heard Holly leaving Sam a message. It practically broke me, all i've been trying to do lately is cheer her up. She hasn't really been herself but I can't really blame her, she's not the only one in pieces some of us just hide it better.

I want things back to normal I want Holly back to normal. I miss it when she smiles or genuinely laughs, she hasn't even wanted to sing in the car lately.

She doesn't know how many times I tried to called Sam and it rang straight to voicemail, I don't have the heart to tell her he's not going to call her back

I'm pissed at Sam, he could left her in a hundred different ways possible but what he did crushed her. It changed her and I don't think I can ever forgive him for that. But maybe thats all she needs to move on, she'll get sick of a hearing his voicemail and sadness will turn into anger. I know her and I know that'll help her move on, and in the end it'll just make her stronger.

(Holly's POV)  
I put my phone back on the table and turned the tv on just as Dean walked through the door.

"Hey Kiddo" he greeted

I put on that fake smile and tone of voice for what felt like the millionth time "hey De" I said, he just gave me a why-do-you-even-try look

"What'd you find?" I asked

"Well i'm almost 100% sure it's a shifter" he said, i've never been allowed to go on a shifter hunt before. All I know about them is the stories i've heard from Dean and Dad

"How do we kill em'?" I asked

"Sliver to the heart" he said I just nodded, he sighed

"and i'm almost 100% sure this is the shifter that got away from me, dad, and Sam a few years ago in Arizona" he said I just nodded

"Holls if you're not ready-" he started

"De i'm fine, I can do it. Promise" I said

"Alright then, we leave in a few hours" he said.

"Can we eat first?" I asked

"Of course we can" he laughed

"So what shall it be Holls?" He asked

"The usual" I said, he chuckled

"The usual" he said walking out

As soon as I heard the impala drive away I picked up my phone and tried for Sam again with the same result

"Hey Sammy it's just me again, call me" I said hanging up.

I don't want to admit it but i'm really nervous about the hunt tonight, I've never even seen a shifter

Dean got back, we ate in silence and started to get ready

"De where's my .45?" I asked

"Loaded on the table?" He answered. I walked over and tucked it in the waist band of my jeans.

"Are you sure you're ready?" He asked

"Yeah-yeah De i'm ready" I said he just nodded not very convinced

Dean tracked the shifter to an abandoned house on the edge of town. We went over the plan outside before heading in. I was to cover the front and shoot anything that came running out while Dean went after it inside. He headed in, I didn't like this it felt almost too easy.

After about ten minutes I heard Dean's gun go off and what sounded like a fight following. I immediately ran in.

The thing was on too of Dean choking him.

"Hey!" I yelled getting ready to shoot

It turned to look at me my heart stopped and I felt the color drain from my face, it was Sam. He smiled at me and continued to choke Dean

I was frozen, deep down I know it's not him but it looks just like him.

"Holly!" Dean let out a breathless yell that snapped me out of my daze.

I fired. The first shot killed him but I emptied all of my rounds into him.

"Holly it's dead" Dean said

"Holly!" Dean said grabbing me.

I dropped my gun and slowly backed out of the house. Dean came out and got in the car. I starred out the window the ride was silent. Dean would occasionally glance over at me but he didn't say a word.

We got back to the motel. I ran in the bathroom and dialed Sam

"Sammy it's me, I really need to talk to you" I cried "there was-there was a shifter and he was you and I had to kill him" I cried "I need you to call me back, I need to know you're okay, god its like he was you...please Sammy please call me back"

I slid down the wall and put my head between my knees and cried. I know it wasn't him but it looked just like him and he was killing Dean

I'm sick of hearing Sam's voicemail. I need him I need to talk to him, now i'm pissed

It again rang to voicemail

"Really Sam?! You don't even have the decency to pick up the god damn phone! I needed you! You son of a bitch" I said hanging up, I threw my phone at the wall.

I walked out if the bathroom and saw Dean standing there, I knew he heard everything I ran up to him and immediately wrapped my arms around his waist. He was taken a back at first but hugged me back.

Maybe I will be okay after all, because looking back at it. It's always been Dean, he's never left.

Thanks for reading


	6. Chapter 6

"Oh no" I sighed, I knew this day would come sooner or later I was just hoping it would be later. I remember hearing girls talk about it at my old middle school but they never said how BAD it actually hurts.

What am I going to do, there's no way I can hide this from Dean any longer. Sometimes it sucks not having another girl around. It's just me and Dean now Sam's at Stanford. We're somewhere in Arizona working a shifter case. It's like 95 degrees out but i'm freezing, stupid period.

Dean knocked on the door

"Holls what gives! I gotta pee" Dean yelled

"Gimme a sec De!" I yelled back.

I wish Sam were here, he's usually better at handling the girl stuff.

I used toilet paper as a makeshift pad before walking out past Dean and curling up under the covers.

My uterus feels like it's stabbing itself, oh my god I wish I was a boy!

But no I had to be the first female Winchester born.

Another waves of cramps hit. Nature is so fucked up!

I felt my eyes tear up, I've had worse pain before its just I have no control over my emotions right now.

Dean walked out of the bathroom.

(Dean's POV)

Man what the hell is taking her so long! I seriously have to pee. She's been in the bathroom 24/7 since yesterday. I can tell she's hiding something. So opened the door and I walked quickly past her.

When I walked out she was curled up under the covers, its almost a hundred degrees. She looked so pale with bags under her eyes, I saw her wince in pain and start to cry.

(Holly's POV)

"Alright Holls whats going on?" Dean asked sitting on the edge of the bed

"What?" I asked

"C'mon don't try to play dumb, I know you Holly" He said

I sighed, he's gonna find out eventually

"Code red De" I said

"What?" He asked

I sighed "surfing the crimson wave De" I said

Realization finally hit him, he stood up

"Wow...well uh" he stammered

"Well this is uh...but its a normal girl thing kiddo so whats up with the tears?" He asked

"It hurts so bad I feel like someone is stabbing me" I cried

"Is this your first um...code red?" He asked

"Yes"I said burying my face in my pillow

"Oh wow okay. Right uh this is a kinda big deal right?" He asked rubbing the back of his neck

"I think im dyeing" I cried

"Well uh what can I uh? Do you need anything?" He asked

"Tampons" I said

he looked horrified at the word and stood there stuck in place

"Dean!"I said snapping him out of it

"Um okay, right tampons i'll be right back" He said bumping into the door before opening it and walking out. Well that was awkward

(Third person POV)

Dean stood in the aisle looking at everything not knowing what to do

A nice elderly women who worked there walked over

"So girlfriend or sister?" She asked

"Oh sister, I'm sort of lost" he admitted blushing

"Oh don't worry about it sweetie did she give you a brand?" She asked

"Uh no this is kind of her first one" he said

"Oh you poor thing you have no idea what you're in for" she chuckled

"Well my granddaughters seem to like these" she said handing him a value pack with three different types and a box of pads and panty liners

She handed him a few king size hershey bars

"Whats her favorite candy, dessert, and soda?" She asked

"Sour belts, pie, and Dr. Pepper" He said without hesitation

"Stock up on that" She said handing him a large bottle of Motrin

"Now do you have a heating pad?" She asked

"No" Dean answered

She gave him a heating pad

"Well your mother should handle the rest and know what to do with this stuff when you get back" she said

"Oh we don't have a mother" Dean said

"An older sister?" She asked

"No ma'am im the oldest we have one other brother in college but its just the two of us" Dean explained

"Oh you poor poor thing how old?" She asked

"Shes twelve" He answered

"Okay well send her off to do her thing in the bathroom then when she gets back give her the Motrin with some water then the chocolate and put the heating pad on low place it on her lower abdomen Then lay in bed and watch a movies all day, it'll be over in a week but the first few are pretty painful" she said

"Thank you. You're a lifesaver" Dean smiled

"Oh it's no problem and if she gets mad at you don't take it personally" she laughed

"Good luck sweetie" she said walking off

Dean paid for everything and headed back to the motel

(Holly's POV)

"Hey kiddo" He greeted walking in

Jesus it's about damn time

I ran over and took the box from him. I locked myself in the bathroom and read the instructions, well this sounds pleasant.

I put it in and walked back out, Dean handed me a few Motrin with a Dr. Pepper and my favorite blanket.

"C'mon the Dukes are on" He said. I walked over and sat on the couch with him, he handed me a bunch of candy and a heating pad

"Thanks De" I laughed

"Do I smell pie?" I asked

"Maybe" he smirked

"Are you gonna rip my head off?" He asked

"That depends De" I laughed "what type of pie?" I asked seriously

"Apple" he said cautiously

"I think you're safe" I laughed I love screwing with him.

"Well Holly you know what this means-" Dean started, I just looked at him with a blank expression

"Well you're at that age-" he continued

"No! Oh hell no!" I said

"We went over this in school!" I yelled

"Well this needs to be done" Dean said continuing his talk

"Shut up! Dean I swear!" I yelled, i'm not in the mood for this he just kept talking. I tackled him but he expected this and just caught me. I'm screwed surprise is really the only advantage I have on him, I mean c'mon he's 22 i'm 12 and he's like the best it's hard to take him out

"De" I warned

"Alright alright we'll talk later" he laughed rustling my hair

He let me go and I took my spot on the couch again and curled up in the warmth of my blanket and heating pad.

"Thanks De" I said maybe this isn't so bad, or maybe i'm speaking too soon.

Thanks for reading


	7. Chapter 7

Training

Holly: 8

Dean:18

Sam:14

It's been a year since Holly found out about the family business. It's not like John wanted her to know but it's kind of of hard when a troll that was kidnapping children in the area thought Holly would be a good target. She put up one hell of a fight too, and that showed John she would be a great hunter one day.

Dean tried to cover it up but Holly was a very clever seven year old and not naive. John was actually surprised they were able to keep it from her that long. He ended up telling her everything and she took the news shockingly well.

He started Holly on the most basic training of research and learning about different monsters, but she was like Dean when it came to research.

That was a year ago, normally John takes the boys to train every morning and Holly would sit and wait with John until they were done, but it was time for Holly to start training for the physical aspect of hunting and getting in shape. John planned on starting her hunting this summer

John's alarm went off at five in the morning

He got up and got ready walking out of his room in the small two bedroom town house he was renting.

He walked in the kids room, and laughed silently seeing Holly laying horizontally on the bed with her head on Dean's stomach like he's a pillow. Her hair is messy and everywhere but she still looks peaceful.

"Dean!" John said slapping his feet

"Sam!" He yelled doing the same. Sam sat up in bed and looked at the clock he groaned in response to it was only 5:05

"Dean!" John yelled again, Dean tried to sit up but there was a weight on his stomach. He lifted his head and looked down to see Holly

"Oh hey kiddo" he laughed tiredly

"Be ready in and out side in ten minutes" John said

"Yessir" Dean replied. John left the room for them to get ready.

"Better wakeup sleeping beauty" Sam chuckled

"Holls" Dean said shaking her "Kiddo wake up" he said. She moved a little

"Holland!" Dean said

"too early" she complained. Dean smirked

"Yeah tell me about it C'mon kiddo lets go, you're training today" he said

Holly sat up She was excited about training, she loved running and doing things with the boys she saw it as fun

Lets just see how she feels about training after today Dean thought, he wasn't really thrilled about her training and going into the hunting life. It wasn't that he thought she couldn't do it she was more than capable, he just didn't want it happen

They were all ready and outside in ten minutes

John was already in his truck, the three climbed into the impala, Holly sat in between the boys in the front seat

"Ready Kiddo?" Sam asked

"Yup" she replied cheerfully, Sam thought this was ridiculous. The sun wasn't even up yet but he was too tired to argue with John today

It was a twenty minute drive to this trail John found. Twenty minutes to short in Dean's opinion.

"All right the trail is three miles, run it twice" John said, Dean complained

"Three times Dean" John asked

"Uh...no sir twice is fine" Dean said

"Holly you can start by going around once" John said

"No, I can do it twice" She said

"Thats six miles kiddo" Sam said

"I can do it" she said determined

"Okay then" John said

They stretched and did a series of push ups and crunches, then began the run

"You're being timed" John yelled after them

Holly was a fast runner but she kept a good jogging pace alongside Sam, Dean was behind them pacing himself

About a two miles in it was good, Holly was still going strong Dean passed them. "How ya doing Holls?" Sam asked

"M'good" She replied. She was starting to get tired but wouldn't show it.

"You don't have to go twice" Sam said

"Yes I do Sammy" she said, it bugged Sam how much she wanted John to be proud. Sam started to run a bit faster and Holly was struggling to keep up

Dean slowed his pace so he was alongside his baby sister

"You got this kiddo" he patted her back.

All three made it around once in a good time.

It was getting harder for Holly but the boys had longer legs and she was determined to keep up

Holly got a burst of energy and passed up both of her brothers on the last lap. John was shocked to see Holly coming around the bend. Normally Dean is the one that finishes first.

She practically collapsed when she made it to him.

She leaned over and put her hands on her knees trying to catch her breath

"Kiddo good job!" John said with a hint of pride.

The boys came around not much longer after her

"Good run Holls" Sam said

"You're a quick one" Dean remarked

Holly laughed

"Good job" John said

"Next" John said

"Theres more" Holly complained under her breath

"Oh yeah kiddo" Dean chuckled

They headed to an empty field to spar.

"Holly you can watch first" John said picking her up and sitting her on the tail gate of his truck.

Sam and Dean went up against each other. It lasted awhile until Dean got the better of Sam and pinned him

"You're up kiddo" Sam sighed sitting on the tailgate

"Against Dean?" She asked in disbelief

"I'll go easy Holls" Dean chuckled

She sighed and got in a similar stance as Dean. He had her on the ground in seconds but she got back up determined

She tackled him and stood up to which he took her down pinning her again

"Never take your eyes off you opponent kiddo" he said with a tone of seriousness

He landed her on the ground a total of fifth teen times until she finally got him.

"See you're getting the hang of it, now get off me" He smirked

They headed back to the house, Holly was beat and trying to hide it but the boys could tell, she was only trying to show John she could do it. But for her first physical training session she exceed their expectations.

Dean walked in the bathroom and turned on the shower before sending an exhausted Holly in with a fresh pair of clothes.

They all showered and went in the living room to lay down and watch a movie. Holly passed out as soon as she hit the couch.

The boys chuckled. Holly rolled around and ended up sleeping on top of Dean who laughed at his baby sister, she ends up in the most random places when she sleeps

About a half an hour later John walked through the door and laughed at the sight before him. Sam and Dean were laying down watching a movie on the couch and Holly was passed out on top of Dean

"She's out" Sam laughed

"I can see that" John chuckled

Holly did good today her determination and stubbornness reminded John of Mary. He knows his baby girl is gonna become one of the best damn hunters he's ever seen...and thats what scares him.

Thanks for reading :)


	8. Chapter 8

Truth

Holly: 7

Sam: 13

Dean: 17

"Whens dad getting back?" Holly asked curiously

Dean sighed "in a few days Holls"

"Where is he?" She asked. This killed Dean, they've been trying to keep everything from Holly for so long but she's at that age where she likes to question everything, much like Sam was.

"Business" Sam said taking a seat next to her on the couch

"Whats his job?" She asked, Sam chuckled at how persistent his baby sister is. Dean shot Sam a help-me-out-here look

"This ones on you De" Sam answered. Holly looked up to Dean expectantly

"He's told you" Dean answered Holly in his end of conversation tone. Holly let out a huff of annoyance before turning back towards the TV

"I don't believe him" she muttered. Holly is without a doubt very smart and not naive for her age, but Dean's afraid her curiosity and determination are going to lead to the truth coming out. Thats the last thing he or Sam wants.

"Well you should" Dean rustled her hair and took a seat next to her.

"Why do you always do that?" Holly pouted, Dean couldn't help but crack a slight smile at how adorable his baby sister is when she pouts.

"Do what kiddo?" Sam asked

"You two never answer me. You say the same thing all the time" Holly complained, Sam laughed at how observant she is. But in honesty he doesn't want her to know even more than Dean, if that was possible.

"Maybe cause' it's true sweetheart" Dean chuckled she just rolled her eyes

"You better get rid of that rolling eyes shit before Dad gets back" Dean threatened, she's been doing that a little to freely lately.

"He's not here now is he?" Holly shot back

"Holland!" Dean yelled in an authoritative tone. Holly jumped slightly, she knows to listen when he uses that tone, but she's stubborn.

"Dean!" Sam warned, Dean didn't even realize what he did until Holly got up and started to head for the door. He quickly raised to his feet, he grabbed her around the waist and tossed her over his shoulder just as she was reaching for the door knob.

"De put me down!" She yelled hitting his back and trying to break from his grip

"Not until you stop" Dean replied calmly.

"Never" Holly kept fighting against him, she was a little spitfire. 'Oh yeah me and Sammy are gonna have fun when she's a teenager' Dean thought to himself

Sam shook his head thinking the same thing.

"I hate you" she huffed giving up

"No you don't kiddo" Dean said tossing her on the couch. She moved to make a run for the door again but Sam grabbed her this time and pulled her next to him on the couch

She started struggling in his grip but it was no use

"Sammy" she complained

"Holly stop" Dean said

"It's raining kiddo, where would you even go" Sam asked amused by the whole situation, she stilled in his grip considering his question

"Touché" she replied

"Are you done now?" Dean asked she nodded unhappily

"C'mon kiddo cheer up, what do you want to eat?" Dean asked. She didn't answer still mad at him

"Do you want to make pancakes?" Dean suggested, she jumped up and ran to the kitchen in the small house they were renting

"That was easy" Sam chuckled

"I'll be back i'm hitting the shower" Sam walked off

"Don't use all the hot water princess!" Dean called after him, Sam flipped him the finger

"Yeah Sammy" Holly agreed

"Because you princess" Dean tickled her sides making her giggle "still need to take a bath later"

"Can we make Mickey pancakes?" Holly asked excitedly

"We can sure as hell try" Dean chuckled. He pulled out everything and paused

"I think we need some music kiddo" Dean suggested

"Hell yeah" Holly smirked

"Hey remember to keep that word between us" Dean said, John would murder him if he found out he let her talk like that.

He turned on the kitchen radio to the classic rock station. Aerosmith's "walk this way" played.

"So I took a big chance at the high school dance"

Holly started singing and dancing along with Dean

"With a missy who was ready to play

Was it me she was foolin'?" Dean took her hand and spun her around sending her into a fit of laughter.

"'Cause she knew what she was doin' Taught me how to walk this way

She told me to" Dean picked her up and sat her on the counter while he started to cook

"Walk this way, talk this way" Holly sang along with Dean shaking her head to the song

"Walk this way, talk this way

Walk this way, talk this way" they sang in unison laughing.

"Walk this way, talk this way

Ah, just give me a kiss" Dean kissed the top of her head then rustled her hair

Holly smirked scooping up some of the batter and flinging it at Dean. It hit him in the back of the head. Dean turned around and gave her a menacing grin

"You're on" Dean said.

Sam walked into a chaotic kitchen. Holly and Dean paused noticing Sam

Sam busted out laughing at the sight before him, his older brother and younger sister covered in pancake batter. Dean and Holly shared a look before charging at Sam

"No no no I just showered!" Sam complained as Holly tackled him to the floor and got batter all over him. She stood up and high fived Dean

"I'll be in the shower...again!" Sam whined walking off

A few hours later the pancake mess was cleaned and all three of the winchester's were showered and ready for bed. Holly fell asleep on the couch watching TV

Sam picked her up and carried her to her room, they both hated she had a separate room in the house, but it was a three bedroom and John claimed she needed some separation from always ended up climbing in one of their beds anyway.

Dean noticed Holly's window was slightly cracked open, he closed it thinking she probably did it earlier. They both sat on the bed next to her until they were sure she was asleep, then retired to their own rooms

Around twelve a.m. the boys awoke to the sound to things being knocked over, Dean grabbed the shotgun and climbed out of bed followed by Sam

"De! Sam!" They heard Holly scream, the boys never ran so fast in their lives.

They busted in Holly's room to see a nasty looking troll trying to drag her out the window.

The room was a mess Holly was fighting hard

"Holly down!" Dean yelled, she dropped to the floor as Dean shot the ugly thing that tried to take his sister. Dean ran over and picked up Holly turning to Sam

"Call dad...now" Dean said, Sam nodded and ran off.

"De what was that thing?" Holly cried, she wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his shirt.

"We'll explain later Kiddo" he said shocked that she didn't object.

He met Sam in the living room with the weapons bag.

"Dad's on his way" Sam said, Dean nodded

Dean went to sit Holly down on the counter again but she didn't let go of his neck

"Holls c'mon sweetheart its okay, Sammy's right here he's gonna take care of you" Dean attempted to pull away again

"Don't go" she cried tightening her grip

"I'll be back, I promise" he said, she let go hesitantly

"Sammy clean her up, i'll clear the house" Dean said walking off

Sam grabbed the first aid kit and walked over to his baby sister, he sighed. They knew this day would eventually come, they were just hoping it'd be later.

"Does anything hurt?" Sam asked

"My knee and head, and hands" she listed. Sam inspected the gash bordering her hairline, his jaw clenched slightly in anger that this happened

"Alright kiddo squeeze my hand, this is gonna sting a little" Sam said cleaning the gash with an alcohol wipe, she whimpered and squeezed his hand tight. He placed a butterfly stitch on it before assessing her for any further injuries.

Her knee was just a small patch of rug burn from being dragged, he knuckles were bruised from punching and trying to get away. He gave her a small dose of child's Motrin and took her over to the couch sitting down with her.

Dean joined them a few minutes later after he double checked the entire house. He sat on the other side of Holly, all three were silent until the roar of the impala's engine was heard.

Seconds later John walked through the door.

"How did this happen" he instantly directed at Dean

"It got in through the window, sir" Dean gulped nervously

"Did you clear the house?" John asked

"Yes sir" Dean answered

John looked to his baby girl and sighed.

"It's alright boys just go to your room get some sleep" John said

"Dad what are you-" Sam started

John nodded silently answering his question, he hated doing this but he can't lie to her anymore. Especially not after tonight. Sam and Dean stood up to leave, she looked between the both of them and gripped Sam's wrist, he smiled sadly

"See you soon Kiddo" Sam said, she looked to Dean who gave her a reassuring nod. She let go of Sam's wrist but didn't take her eyes off of them until they disappeared down the hallway

Holly finally looked up to meet John's gaze. She got up and practically launched herself into his arms, she started to cry more than she had all night

"Hey, it's alright Holls I got you" John said holding her

"Monsters are real?" She asked wiping tears away

John was silent for a moment

"Yes" he answered feeling her tense slightly. He sat her back down on the couch and sat on the coffee table directly in front of her

"Kiddo I never wanted you to find out, not like this. Yes monsters are real, so are ghosts, and Demons but there are people called hunters who save people and kill the bad things" John started to explain

"Are you a hunter" Holly asked straightforwardly

"Yes" John answered in a similar manner

"What about Sammy and De?" She asked

"Sort of, they're still learning" John explained, Holly looked deep in thought

"Whats on your mind kiddo?" John asked

"Did a monster get Mommy?" Holly asked

"Yeah Holly" he answered

"Daddy what if a monster gets you, or Sammy or De?" She asked afraid

"That will never happen I promise" he said

"Am I going to be a hunter?" She asked looking up at John with her green eyes glossy from crying

"We'll talk about that tomorrow you need some sleep" John said, Holly gave him a kiss on the cheek

"Goodnight Daddy" she said

"Night Holls" he replied, she stopped and turned back towards him

"And daddy?" She called

"What is it kiddo?" He asked

"I don't like having my own room" she said smirking slightly, John chuckled

"Alright Kiddo I get the message never again" he said

Holly went into the boys room and curled up into Dean's side. She was asleep instantly.

That was strange John thought to himself, maybe she took that a little too well.

John walked into Holly's room and started to clean up, his girl put up one hell of a fight. The lamp was knocked over and broken, the nightstand was tipped over, all of the blankets were on the floor.

He knows she'll make one hell of a hunter but thats what scares him most.


	9. Chapter 9

Holly: 12

Dean:22

"Dad, do I really have to do this?" Holly complained for the millionth time today

"Only until we gank the monster offing dancers kiddo" Dean smirked finding humor in this situation

"But I can't even dance" she stated matter-of-fact

"Holls you dance when the radios on in the motel all the time" John pointed out

"It's true kid" Dean agreed

"Yeah but thats just screwing around, I-know-I-look-stupid dancing" She shot back

"You're doing it, thats final" John said

Dean knew Holly was about to either remark or roll her eyes so he shot her a warning glare before she could do either.

"Kiddo you'll do fine" John attempted to assure, he wished this wasn't how it had to be but they're running out of options and time.

"Fine but I refuse to wear a leo and put my hair in a top knot like a-" Holly started

"Agreed" John nodded cutting her off, not wanting to hear the profanity his daughter had planned for that sentence.

"Please be here to pick me up" Holly practically begged her dad and brother.

"Of course kiddo" John gave her a reassuring smile

"Don't worry about it Holls" Dean smiled

"And kiddo no fighting, thats a warning" John said sternly

Holly gave a forced smile before mock saluting them, Dean knew the salute would turn into a middle finger, he shot her a look before she sighed and walked away

She walked into the studio, all the girls were around her age and wear all different shades of pink Leo's and of course tight ass top knots.

Holly looked down to her light grey sweatpants and black cami, her hair was up in a simple messy bun and her bracelet Bobby had recently given her reflected light, she has a faint jagged scar on her shoulder from a stupid wolf hunt a few months ago.

"Girls this is our new addition Holland Winchester" Mrs. Gail, the dance teacher, announced. All the girls stopped and turned to get a look

She could already tell the judging or curious looks from other girls

"Look what the cat dragged in...literally" A girl remarked, Holly already picked her out as the queen bitch.

"Amber enough" Mrs. Gail scolded

"How much dance experience do you have" she asked

"On a scale of one to ten? A strong zero" Holly replied sarcastically

"Alright well today you can hang out and observe" she said, Holly nodded taking a seat

Oh god this is like a ballerina academy, Holly felt like burying her face in her hands, she observed paying close attention to Amber. This looks so easy to Holly, she already has the steps memorized

"Break time, remember girls i'm picking who's in the show" Mrs. Gail said, Amber gave her little click a knowing smile. She just thinks she's the best dancer here.

"And why are you even here?" She asked bitchily with her little group behind her.

"Defiantly not my preference, i'd rather be doing a million other things then be stuck here to watch what you call dance" Holly spat venomously. Mrs. Gail just stood from a far getting ready to intervene

"Oh like you could do better, you're nothing but a freak, you don't belong here" she laughed

"Please you call this dance!" Holly chuckled

"Anyone can do what you do Amber sorry to burst your bubble you're not special" Holly remarked

"What did you just say?" Amber got in her face, god Holly just wanted to punch her out but she promised not to get into trouble

"Anyone can do this..." Holly said mirroring the dance with perfection even better than Amber

"And I said you're not special" Holly repeated, everyone looked shocked at

her. It's dismissal time, Holly just walked out

"Holland wait!" Mrs. Gail called after her

"Yes" Holly said turning around

"How'd you do that, it's taken other girls weeks to get the choreography?" She asked

"I dunno, I just watched then repeated" Holly shrugged

"I don't know how you did that but you're in the show" she smiled

"Um okay thanks" Holly said, she didn't really know how to fake being happy

"I'll see you tomorrow" Mrs. Gail said giddily

"Alright then bye" Holly said heading straight for the impala which was surrounded with mini vans that all had "dance mom" stickers. Holly climbed in and sighed leaning her head on Dean's shoulder

"How was it?" He asked absentmindedly playing with her now down hair, he loves her hair, the long soft blonde waves, It reminds him of mom.

"I made it" she grumbled unhappily

"Do it for the hunt kiddo" Dean chuckled

"The only reason I didn't punch the queen bitch out" Holly remarked. Dean feels sympathetic for her, he knows what it's like being the outcast.

"Language Holly" he chuckled

"Any idea what you're going to dance too?" He asked

"Well it's light verses dark themed kind of like a good verses evil so. . . No clue" She shrugged

"Well whatever you do make it awesome" He smirked, she turned in her seat to look at him

"Please De you know me. I Wouldn't have it any other way" she chuckled

"Holland Winchester will settle for nothing less then epic" He stated

"Damn straight" she chuckled in agreement

"Do we even know what this thing is?" She asked curious

"Might be a spirit or a Leprechaun" Dean shrugged

"A lep? Thats random" Holly laughed slightly then cringed at the thought

"Oh yeah those shifty little bastards love mischief" Dean chuckled

"Remember that St. Patricks day when Lucky the Lep tried giving Sammy a trim off the top" Holly laughed hysterically at the memory along with Dean

Dean's smirk quickly fell, Holly noticed. She misses Sam so much it hurts, she can't even imagine how Dean feels.

"I miss him too" She said quietly but with out a doubt Dean heard her. He gave her a slight nudge until she looked at him again. Dean had a half smile on his face but the pain was still in his eyes she could tell. But thats just what Dean does, he bottles everything up. Maybe it's easier that way.

Holly sent back a similar smile and turned on the radio

"Don't fear the reaper" came on, Holly smirked singing along with Dean, it gave her an idea.

"Hey dad" Holly smiled as she walked in the town house, they were renting for the amount of time this case would take

"Hey kiddo, how'd it go?" John asked

"Well I made the show" I said

"Good job Holls, just stick it out" John tried to encourage.

"This hunt is gonna take awhile you might actually have to perform" John waited for the fight

"I know" she stated shocking him

"Dean told me already...i'm doing it for the hunt" She said, more trying to convince herself. Thank god for Dean John thought

"I have an idea of what i'm going to do" she smirked.

Weeks passed, then weeks turned into a month. The show is days away, Holly has her dance perfected. She refused any help from Mrs. Gail.

John and Dean are setting up a plan to catch the, which they now know, is the spirit of the old owner.

John and Dean sat in their seats waiting for the right moment. They were surrounded by soccer moms practically drooling over them, and dads in business suits.

The sprit hasn't showed yet, Holly's up next after this girl amber, she wore bright pink and her choreography was repetitive. She danced to some weird pop song.

Her dance ended and her parents exaggeratedly cheered, the judges looked ready to roll their eyes

"Queen bitch" Dean guessed not realizing he said it aloud

"What?" John asked

"Just someone Holly doesn't like sir" Dean chuckled slightly.

The lights went out to transition to Holly's dance. The music started quietly in the background. The light came on and the music got louder it was the intro to "turn into earth" by the yardbrids. Holly was wearing a pure white flowy dress.

The light. Dean put together. Her movements were slow but graceful and beautiful. It was almost memorizing

The lights went out and came back on as Blue Oyster Cult's "don't fear the reaper" started to play. Holly appeared in a black dress that reflected the light like it had black diamonds covering it.

And here's the dark

She danced with song perfectly and beautifully. It ended, everyone stood and cheered. John was proud, she did something no one else did and it was amazing.

Dean smiled, she made it awesome.

"Now Dean" John said noticing it was time. They quickly snuck out of the audience and met Holly backstage.

"I found it, the old owner was Mrs. Gail's aunt, heres her locket"She tossed it to John

"Good job kiddo" John smiled

"You made it awesome" Dean grinned

"Thanks, c'mon we need to burn that necklace" Holly said just as the spirit showed up. Lets just say she didn't go quietly and it was one hell of a fight. But it was done

Holly turned to leave

"nope kiddo still got time for the awards" John turned her around

"dad really I probably didn't win anything" Holly said, really wanting to leave.

"oh you don't know that" Dean smirked

"get back on stage, thats an order" John smiled

Holly held back an eye roll and joined the rest of the girls on stage

She looked in the audience and was met with Dean's reassuring smile.

"And second place goes too..." The announcer started

"Amber walkins" he read, Holly wishes she had a camera to take a picture of the queen bitch's face

"First place goes too..."

"Holland Winchester!" He announced. Holly was shocked to hear her name, and apparently so was Amber, she started to throw a fit

"This is a mistake!" Amber yelled as her parents escorted her away. She was handed a medal and pictures were taken

When she was allowed to leave Holly was ecstatic to get back on the road.

She was about to leave her medal on the dresser

"Nope kiddo gotta keep this" John took the medal and put it in his pocket

"Alright you can keep it, if you want to" she said

"Of course I do" John smiled. Holly didn't know, but John would keep it. Forever.

This chapter is for "CheesyPeeps" thanks for the awesome request! Hope you enjoyed


	10. Chapter 10

Holly 14

Dean 24

Dammit Holland NO MEANS NO!" John finally raises his voice. He's been trying to be patient, Tom warned him about these years but he's given her enough patience

"Why? Its not like i'm going alone! I'm going with people from school. Trying to fit in like you wanted!" Holly exclaims for the millionth time, stubborn as ever. Dean internally rolls his eyes

"People from school who are seniors and four years older. You are 14 years old Holland you are not going to a rave! And that is enough! Not another word about it!" John yells. Normally that would end it right there but he can tell by the look on his daughters face shes in a fighting mood.

"What would you care anyway! You're hardly ever around!" Holly bit her tounge after that one, she can't believe she just said that.

Apoarently neither could John

"Holland!" Dean breaks the silence.

The look on John's face crushes her.

"Dad i'm-" she starts

"You're grounded" he says levelly.

She nods walking to the bathroom and slamming the door behind her.

Dean turns back to John

"She'll get over it" Dean shrugs

John scoffs "I know, good luck Dean. I'll be back two days tops. When shes done sulking tell her I said goodbye" John says grabbing his truck keys off the coffee table.

"Yes sir" Dean nods.

"Holls he's gone!" Dean calls, a few minutes of silence pass by.

"Kiddo get out of the bathroom" he orders

He chuckles hearing her sigh from the other side of the door "and stop rolling your eyes" he throws in, she walks out in her pajamas

"Thats weird. You need to stop doing that" Holly sighs in annoyance.

"What?" Dean smirks, ever the cocky one.

"You know what" she states plopping down on the bed furthest from the door.

"Kiddo there'll be more parties, raves, whatever" Dean says

"Yeah whatever Dean, I just want to go to bed" she lays down and turns her lamp off

"Alright then" Dean sighs. Holly pretends to sleep, waiting.

Dean's soft snores are her signal. She quietly climbs out of bed and stuffs a few couch cushions under the comforter into a vague body shape.

Giving a nod of approval she sneaks out of the motel room.

Holly's POV:

That worked, Holy shit it actually worked!

Its just a damn rave, its not like I asked to hunt bymyself!

I quickly slip off the baggy pajamas I had over my ripped paint splattered skinny jeans and my white crop top.

I run over to my friend's car. All five are waiting. I climb in the empty spot in the backseat

"All right Holly!" Senna exclaims

"How'd you get your dad to say yes?!" Jace asks as he starts to drive

"He's not home" I shrug

"What about your brother?" Stella asks

"What about him" I smirk.

"Nice" Jack laughs

"Alright blondie let me do your makeup, you look to young to get in" Nicky pulls out her supplies

I shrug "why not"

The party's loud and crazy, the paint on my jeans, my shirt and the highlights in my hair glow under the the black light. This is awesome.

After dancing until my feet felt dead I take a seat at the table with Nicky and Jace, and a few other people I don't recognize.

"Here kid" Jace hands me a red cup

"What is it!" I yell over the noise.

"Jungle juice!" Nicky yells grabbing it from me and taking a sip

"See, won't kill ya" she hands it back. I shrug, oh what the hell.

Four cups later my head is really fuzzy. I'm tired, but everyone else is still having fun.

Everyone at our table is laughing and having fun

"Holland Elizabeth Winchester!" A voice booms out over the noise. Our entire table goes silent

Oh. . .shit

I turn in dread expecting to see my father. It's Dean standing with his arms crossed over his chest. He looks furious, I'm left speechless. Double shit.

I look around the table for help.

"I'm sorry mr. Winchester" Jace is the first to speak up followed by everyone else.

"Holland" Dean grabs my arm and pulls me to my feet. As soon as we make it outside everything is spinning. The reality of what I just did is setting in, I am in sooooo much trouble.

We make it back to the motel room.

"Dean wait!" I manage to get out before hurling everywhere. He helps me inside and tosses me a wet wash cloth to wipe off my face.

"Jesus Holly! What the hell did you drink!" He yells enraged.

"Uh I don't know" I hiccup "I think they called it jungle juice"

"Jungle juice! Do you even know whats in that!" He screams

"No but i'm never drinking it again" I sigh, jesus I feel like shit.

"Everclear is in that Holland, you know what that is?! Pure grain alcohol!" He exclaims. Well. . . Oh I so fucked up.

"You know what this means?" Dean says

"You're not dad Dean. I'm already grounded" I sigh

"Oh you're gonna wish I was dad. And you've exceeded grounded here! If theres anything above grounded times it by a hundred! That is how much trouble you're in! That means no phone, no TV, no going out unless its for school, you are cleaning all weapons for a month, washing and waxing the impala. I expect a damn detail job on baby. And oh yeah, I almost forgot absofuckinglutely NO hunting until I say otherwise!" He exclaims

I stand suddenly. "Its not bad enough you embarassed me in front of all of my friends!" I yell

"You won't be seeing them anymore either" he adds in

"You-" I start

Third person POV

"Go ahead sweetheart tell me how I ruined yoyr life and how much you hate me. In the meantime wipe that makeup off your face and go change. Those clothes are going in the garbage!" He calls after her as she once again storms to the bathroom slamming the door behind her.

Dean sighs rubbing a hand over his face. Its nearly five am. Too early for this crap. He heard her leave, he just wanted to see how far she'd go and now she has to pay the consequences.

She walks out of the bathroom

"Wheres the clothes?" Dean asks

"Seriously" Holly whines

"Dead serious" he replies. She begrudedly hands them over and watches as he uses his knife to rip them and throw them in the trash.

"Dean i'm sorry" she says. Yup shes definantly drunk, Dean thinks to himself

"Just go to bed Holland, we'll talk later" he states

"De" she says

"I won't tell dad just do as you're told" he sighs

She practically stumbles over to her bed passing out. He walks over and tucks the blanket around her

"You'll thank me one day kiddo"

Dean's POV

Sammy was easy to raise, i'm in for it with this one.


End file.
